Punchingball
by mara7
Summary: Schwer zu sagen. Selber lesen M/A


Titel: Punchingball Autor: Mara Email: kargmin@yahoo.de Spoiler: Freak Nation Rating: PG-13 Zusammenfassung: Schwer zu sagen. Selber lesen. Pairing: A/M Disclaimer: Die Story gehört mir, der ganze andere Kram von DA leider nicht. A/N: Diese Story habe ich um Mitternacht unter dem Einfluß verschiedener Schmerzmedikamente, Antibiotika und Vitaminpräparaten geschrieben. Vergesst also nicht, ich war unzurechnungsfähig, bevor ihr mit faulen Tomaten werft. Ach ja, und FB wäre nicht schlecht, um mich von weiteren Ergüssen dieser Art abzuhalten.  
  
............................................................................ ....................................  
Punchingball  
  
Sein Blickfeld schien sich nur auf sie zu fokussieren, als sie sich mit Logan und einer Gruppe anderer Transgenetics in Terminal City unterhielt. Während er ihr, an einer Betonwand angelehnt, aus einiger Entfernung zusah, lachte sie und schien ihn gar nicht zu registrieren. Warum sollte sie auch? Sie war Max, die neue, inoffizielle Anführerin eines zerlumpten Haufens Transgenetischer, die gerade eine Belagerung der Armee, Polizei, Medien und was sonst noch, durchstanden. Selbst wenn sie die Zeit gehabt hätte, mit ihm zu reden, was hätte das gebracht? Sie schien einen geradezu sadistischen Genuß daran zu finden, an ihn rumzumeckern und jedesmal, wenn er auftauchte, stöhnend die Augen zu verdrehen. Als ob sie Feinde wären. Mit einer scheinbar lässigen Bewegung stieß Alec sich von der Wand ab. Er hatte einen bitteren Geschmack im Mund, als er betont cool davon schlenderte. Und bemerkte nicht, wie Max ihm hinterher sah.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Staub stieg von dem alten Punchingsack auf und das mittlerweile schon alte und rissige Leder knirschte verdächtig. Der Sack hing in einer alten Fabrikhalle, wo ihn die jüngeren X -Series zu Trainingszwecken aufgehängt hatten. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie ihn aus irgendeinen alten Büro abgestaubt, wo ein längst vergessener Angestellter mit ihm die Illusion seiner körperlichen Fitness aufrecht erhalten hatte. Im Moment jedoch war er das Opfer der Attacke eines äußerst gereizten X- 5`s, der ohne Pause auf ihn einschlug. "Hey, Mann, gib mal Ruhe. Wir wollen schlafen." Der Kopf eines X-6's erschien aus einem Stapel leerer Kisten und Säcken, in dem sich offenbar eine ganze Horde seiner Art einen Schlafplatz gesucht hatte. "Hmpf." Alec grunzte nur. Frustriert schaute der X-6 zu den weiter verbissen Geraden, Punches und Kicks austeilenden Mann hinüber. "Verdammte X-5's mit ihren dämlichen Katzengenen. Werden die Typen denn nie müde." grummelte er. Da er keinen Bock hatte, gegen diesen wütenden Stier anzutreten, packte er seinen Kram und seine schlaftrunkenen Geschwister und taumelte aus der Halle, um sich einen ruhigeren Schlafplatz zu suchen. "Kommt. Ihr wollt euch doch nicht mit dem ablegen." Mit einem bezeichnenden Blick auf Alec verschwanden sie. Letzterer bemerkte, gefangen in seinem Trainingsprogramm, nichts. Immer wieder tanzten Bilder von Max vor seinem Auge. Immer wieder versuchte er mit einem weiteren Schlag ihr Bild abzuschütteln und sich auf den Schmerz in seinen Fäusten zu konzentrieren. "Vergiß sie, Mann. Sie will dich nicht. Sie liebt Logan." Dennoch tat es weh. Seltsam, er hätte nie gedacht, dass er so empfinden könnte. Dass es so schwierig wäre, seine Gefühle zu verbergen, bis die Fassade ,die er aufgebaut hatte, zu platzen oder ihn zu ersticken drohte, Es war eigentlich eine ungewohnte Situation für ihn. Normalerweise hatte er keine Probleme, eine Frau für sich zu interessieren. Sogar Rachel - er biss sich auf die Lippen und schlug noch fester zu. Die Risse im Leder vergrößerten sich langsam unter der Wucht der Schläge. Mit Rachel war es etwas völlig anderes gewesen. Er hatte sie geliebt. Aber nach Max war er schlichtweg verrückt. Ausserdem war sie von seiner eigenen Art. Wenn es jemand gab, der ihn verstand, dann sie. Teufel, sie hatten sogar fast den selben Charakter. Aber das Mitleid in ihren Augen zu sehen, wenn er ihr seine Liebe gestehen würde, oder gar ihre Ablehnung- niemals. Manchmal war er wirklich froh über die eiserne Disziplin, die Manticore ihnen eingebleut hatte. Ohne sie hätte er niemals seine Gefühle beherrschen können. Ein Knirschen schreckte ihn auf. Die Risse im Sack hatten sich vergrößert. Er konnte aber den gerade angefangenen Schlag nicht mehr zurückhalten und der Sack zerstob unter seiner Faust. Sand und Leder flogen umher, während er von eigenen Schwung getragen, zu erschöpft war, sich zu fangen und so haltlos durch den Raum taumelte. Und letztendlich stürzte. "Alec!" Max stand im Raum. Entsetzt sah sie sich um und schaute dann belustigt zu, wie er versuchte, sich vom Boden aufrappeln. Schwankend kam er auf die Füße. Scheiße, das sie gerade jetzt kam. "Was hast du denn hier angestellt? Der Sack hat dir doch nichts getan!" "Ach, halt die Klappe." War doch klar, dass sie sich wieder über ihn lustig machen musste. Anscheinend war er so was wie ihr persönlicher Hofnarr. Immerhin erlangte er auf diese Weise ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Auch wenn es noch so weh tat. "Du bist verletzt - wolltest du dir deine Fingerknöchel von innen ansehen?" Trotz dieser ironischen Worte beugte sich Max besorgt über seine blutenden Hände. Der daraufhin aufsteigende Duft ihres Haares wirkte wie eine Droge auf ihn. Und er war zu erschöpft, seine Barrikaden wieder zu 100% aufzubauen. Manchmal waren die übermenschlichen Sinne eines X5's doch ein wahrer Fluch. "Geh, ich komm alleine klar." "Natürlich der große Held." bemerkte sie sarkastisch und griff wieder nach seinen Händen, die er ihr gerade entzogen hatte. "Aber wenn sie uns stürmen, und du wieder irgendeinen Scheiß baust, ruf nicht mich, wenn du dann dich mit deinen kaputten Händen nicht verteidigen kannst." Oh, er haßte es, wenn sie ihn wie ein kleines Kind behandeltet. Aber ihre Hände waren so wunderbar weich, als sie seine Knöchel drehte, um in der schwachen Beleuchtung der Halle etwas sehen zu können. "Ich sagte doch, mir geht es gut." Mußte sie so nahe bei ihm stehen? Das war ja nicht mehr zum Aushalten. Wenn sie nicht bald ging, dann.... Irgend etwas von seiner Verzweiflung schien sie bemerkt zu haben. "Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" "Abgesehen davon, das ich niemanden brauche, der mich bemuttert, klar!" Zum zweitenmal entzog er ihr seine Hände. Wenn sie nicht gehen wollte, dann eben er. "Nun mach dich nicht lächerlich." Sie wollte ihn aufhalten. "Scheiße" quetschte er hervor, als sein Verlangen plötzlich sein Handeln übernahm und er auf einmal spürte, wie sich seine Lippen gegen Max's pressten. Seine Arme schlangen sich um ihren Körper, jeden etwaigen Versuch ihrerseits sich zu lösen unterdrückend. Nun, wo er schon soweit gegangen war, wollte er soviel aus der Situation herausholen, wie er konnte. Verdammt, dieser Kuss fühlte sich viel zu gut an. Wenn sie ihn jetzt zurückstieß - wie sollte er sich jemals wieder mit einer anderen Frau zufrieden geben? Der Schlag gegen seine Brust durchbrach das Glücksgefühl, was sich in jenen kurzen Augenblick auf ihn gelegt hatte. "Aua!" "Was denkst du dir eigentlich?" Wütend stand Max vor ihm. Er rieb sich die schmerzende Stelle. "Du wolltest es doch auch!", behauptete er blind heraus. Angriff war immer noch die beste Form der Verteidigung. Etwas flackerte in ihren Augen, dann tobte sie los: "Da mach ich mir Sorgen um dich, und was machst du? Mußt deine hormonellen Schwankungen an mir auslassen. Findest du keine Hure, der du soviel Geld bieten kannst, dass sie übersieht, was für ein Schwein du bist?" "Ach hör doch auf. Dir hat's gefallen, gib's zu. Sonst hättest du dich sofort gewehrt." versuchte er seine Verletztheit unter der gewohnten Fassade zu verbergen. Ihre Worte taten verdammt weh. "Du Drecksack hast mich überrascht." funkelte sie ihn wütend an. "Komm nicht mehr in meine Nähe, bevor du nicht wieder das bißchen Verstand, was dir gegeben wurde, zusammen hast." Mit diesen Worten wollte sie davon stolzieren, "Max" flehend ergriff er ihren Ellbogen. "Was?" aufgebracht fuhr sie herum, um ihn eine knallharte Abfuhr zu erteilen. Doch was sie sah, war nicht mehr der Alec, den sie kannte. Der Mann, dessen verzweifelten Augen sie ansahen, war jemand anderes. Der Alec, der laut Joshua sich immer unter einen bunten Oberfläche verbarg. "Ich wollte dich nicht beleidigen. Verzeih mir bitte." Verwirrt starrte sie ihn an. Das war eindeutig nicht der Alec, den sie kannte. Der entschuldigte sich nämlich nicht. "Hä?" war alles, was sie vor Überraschung herausbringen konnte. "Laß es mich erklären, bitte!" Lange sah sie in seine Augen. Schließlich nickte sie. "Gut. Auch wenn ich mir nicht vorstellen kann, welcher Scheiß ein derart schlechtes Benehmen entschuldigen kann." konnte sie sich nicht verkneifen. "Ich liebe dich." Diese einfachen Worte krachten wie ein Vorschlaghammer auf sie ein. "Was?" Alec schloß kurz die Augen und straffte sich wie für einen Kampf. "Ich wollte dich nicht bedrängen. Aber irgendwie konnte ich es nicht mehr ertragen, meine Gefühle zu verstecken." "Das soll ich dir glauben?" skeptisch stand sie ihm gegenüber. War das etwa wieder eins seiner Spielchen? "Ja, weil es die Wahrheit ist." "Soll ich dir mal sagen, was die Wahrheit ist? Du bist ein arrogantes Arschloch, das im Moment wohl dringend eine kalte Dusche nötig hat. Erzähl deine Geschichten jemanden, der so blöd ist dir zu glauben. Ich jedenfalls bin nicht so naiv!" "Du solltest mir aber glauben." flüsterte er tonlos. Nur den geschärften Sinnen eines X-5s war es zu verdanken, das Max seine Worte verstand. Sie zögerte. Da war wirklich etwas, was sie ihm glauben ließ. "Geh Duschen.", sagte sie schließlich fast sanft. Er sah sie gequält an, bevor er sich schließlich umdrehte und mit hängenden Schultern weg trottete. Hängende Schultern? Alec? Kurz vorm Ausgang fiel er in seine alte Haltung zurück und drehte sich nochmals zu ihr um. Sein gewohntes Ich sprach wieder aus ihm, als er fast schelmisch fragte: "Aber du musste zugeben, ich küsse besser als jeder andere Mann, den du kennst." "Verschwinde" brüllte sie scheinbar wütend hinter im her. Als er draussen war, berührte sie nachdenklich ihre Lippen. Sein Geschmack haftete noch daran. Vielleicht konnte es ja doch nicht schaden, ihm unter der Dusche einen Besuch abzustatten, beschloss sie grinsend.  
  
Ende 


End file.
